Sheet Music
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: Drabbles about Owl City songs. Draco is sent to kill Hermione, ends up falling in love with her, then getting killed himself. Hermione goes insane. 1,2, &3 don't match with the theme of it, so just keep reading.


Sheet Music

I put my Owl City playlist on and spent the three-or-so minutes of each song writing a sort-of drabble some go together, some don't. 1,2,&3 don't go with anything.

1: the Technicolor phase

**rain**

It had been raining at Hogwarts all day. No one had anything to do. Hermione sulked in her armchair in the common room, staring at the sky throwing water on the stained glass windows. She wrapped her coat around her and looked at the grounds through the windows. A blonde-headed figure and some girl with brown-black hair ran through the rain and slippery grass. It looked like they were having fun.

Hours later, the rain stopped, leaving a rainbow in its track. Hermione began to list all the reasons she felt she should've been down there running in the rain with Draco Malfoy.

He's every thing, the grey in my ghost, the white on the walls, the blue in my back alley view…

((weak I know…)

2: Rainbow Veins

**streetlights**

It was FREEZING. I watched my breath condense in the air. I hobbled down the road. I heard someone yell.

"Getawayfrommeoldman! Idon'tevenknowyou!"

"Kid, let me tell you, getting into these things at your age isn't cool. Run along and promise to quit and I _may_ not tell your parents." A boy of about 14 ran out of the alley, followed by Draco Malfoy.

"The kid was smoking, I had to do something." Innocent, almost like he didn't want me to know he was being nice. "Why are you crying?"

"You must've grown up since I last saw you."

"I hoped seventh year would've been the last time I saw you, Hermione."

((Whoa, this DOES NOT match the song… What prompted this, I wonder?))

3: Early Birdie

**railways**

I rolled my eyes. Down the train, Lavender Brown doodled a heart in the glass on Ron's compartment. She breathed over it again. I walked back to the Prefects Compartment. The only other person in it was none other than Malfoy.

"Up early, are you, mudblood?"

"Only if I wanted to go home for the Christmas Holidays. Can you PLEASE attempt to be civil, at least?"

"Very well then… Where are you going for the holiday?"

"Some where in the USA. A beach."

"Where will this train take us?"

"Us?"

"Figure of speech, Granger"

((I'm getting better, its hard to think in 3 minutes or so…))

4: Dear Vienna

**places**

"Where are we, Malfoy?"

"We are past Last names by now, aren't we _Granger_."

"Not the slightest. WHERE ARE WE?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me."

"I still do."

"Well, well, angry much?"

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"Room of Requirement."

"Why…?"

"The Dark Lord said…Oh no."

"What's Oh No?"

"I-I-I've said to much Obli-"

"No! Don't!"

"Then don't remember this meeting."

((I might continue on this))

5: Hot air balloon

**muggle studies**

Father faced me, his cane resting on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"Speak, son."

"I had this_ assignment _in muggle studies. We went on a hot air balloon ride, and I-I don't know, we kind of looked at each other, and laughed. We were having a great time. I must have been out of my mind."

"I'm disappointed."

"I know."

"Do you like her?" _I love her more than anything_.

"No."

6: Dental Care

**parental supervision required**

"Hermione, dear, did you brush your teeth?" Mum fussed with my hair, dress, Make-up, and, more recently, my teeth.

"Yes, mum, twice. Do I need to a third time?" I love sarcasm…

"No, I just want your ceremony to be PERFECT!" The seventh years were graduating, and they asked all the parents, muggle or otherwise, to be there. My parents just happened to volunteer to chaperone the whole thing.

((Off the master plan, but nevertheless entertaining to write.))

7: Cave in

**gasoline**

I slammed the muggle studies text book in front of me. With the house rivalry at its worst, the graduation coming up, final exams, and other studies, everyone was feeling it.

"How DARE you, Malfoy! I was trying to concentrate!"

"Well, Professor Burbage paired us up together. Guess what object we got?"

"What?"

"Dirt bikes."

"What the" I panted "Heck was that for?"

"Kicks."

"You could've killed us."

"Wouldn't want that would we?" He helped me off the asphalt.

((Okay, I guess))

8: the saltwater room

**thoughts**

He risks my life. He nearly flattens me with a dirt bike. He almost shoves me out of the Hot air balloon. I leaned back into the grass. It was November, and it hadn't started snowing, but it was still cold. I watched the clouds swirl around me. I'm not sure if Burbage even assigned those activities. Apparently our time alone wasn't enough. Why was he so obsessed with me? I closed my eyes. Seconds, minutes, hours. I felt a presence next to me.

"Granger?"

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"I have a question on the muggle studies homework."

"Food Processors aren't related to stomachs."

"I meant on the book we're reading. _Does the protagonist wish they would fall in love?"_

"All the time."

9:Strawberry avalanche

**clouds**

"Thanks, and _When does he confess his true feeling for her?"_

"Watching Clouds in her front yard, seconds before they were captured."

"Hey, can you come with me for one second?"

"Sure." Hesitant, but that word echoes in my mind.

"What's that," I pointed, "cloud look like to you."

"Two people kissing, why?" I turned her to face me. I closed the gap. Her strawberry lips resisted me. I had no choice, I guess.

"Stupefy, obliverate."

((I cheated on this one, It took more than 3:10))

10: on the wing

**continuation on #4**

"I won't."

"The dark Lord has sent me to seduce you. I-I-Failed. I had to bring you here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"I told you, the room of Re-"

"No, I mean, what is the room?"

"Oh, uh, an apparition point."

"You can't apparate on the grounds."

"Watch me." He took my hand in his. We suffocated en-route. I blacked out.

"Are you there? Hermione are you there?" I lifted me head.

"Over here… Malfoy? Where are we now?"

"Just, take in the view." I looked around. We were standing outside Bill and Fluer's cottage.

"Malfoy, why are we here?"

11: Air traffic

**promotion**

"… And then we're off, where ever our wings take us. During my years at Hogwarts, I have noticed that you can't just go through it, learning what you have to and that's it. You have to listen to the noise in the background. It's the complicated circle of friends. It's trying to be you aren't. When you figure that neither of those matter, the house boundaries break down. We all need to know that we aren't Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw any more. We are us, caught in the traffic of Life. Remember that, and Success unfolds in its own ways." I accepted the applause.

((I'm a cheater, I know, I know…))

12: Sky diver

**shells**

I took a breath and opened the door.

"You'll be safe here, Hermione."

"Why do you care?"

He took a deep Breath.

"Because, The dark Lord Made me kill you. I refused. I can't get this dark mark off. And I feel like I just sky dived into someone else's life."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"Have a good stay." He apparated. The Shell Cottage was empty. No Bill, or Fluer. No one. I sat down and cried myself to sleep.

13. This is the future

**starting #11**

"You aren't alone. THIS is your future and you're alive. Set your goals high. This isn't a game of survival anymore. Look around you. Let your fear go, let it do the surviving. Your heading home, like a bird for the summer. And then we're off…"

((I liked it…))

14: Designer Skyline

**answers**

"Malfoy? I need answers." I called into the suffocating darkness.

"Draco? Please." I was hallucinating, I guess, But I could've sworn He came in the front door and held my hand.

"Finally you return the favor, Hermione.

((I only had 29 seconds on this one.))

15: Panda Bear

**alone**

Shell cottage was dark. as always. I got up from my spot in the corner, and went outside to the cliff. I was going insane here. I had to leave. I pulled out my wand. Picturing the most serene place I could, I apparated. I found myself in the fresh mountain air. Grass, soft grass, flowed for miles. I started running. For miles.

16: tip of the iceberg

**lost**

The snowflakes fell slowly to the ground in front of me. I was lost. It started snowing, and heating spells only worked when the wizard in question was in their right mind. I wasn't. I slipped over the compacted Ice on the grass.

"-e-e-e-e-e-e?" An echo rolled down the many hills. Up on one of them stood a silhouette. That outline apparated next to me. He wrapped his Coat around me and we apparate away from the powdery "paradise".

17: Umbrella Beach

**sand pipers**

"Hermione?"

"Malfoy?

"No? Its Ron, you remember, your best friend for like ever?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Ronald Weasley. I just told you that."

"Where are we?" Sand pipers cawed low in the distance.

"California, in the United States. I found you wandering around in a frozen wasteland. You've been missing for over a year."

"What year is it?"

"2003."

"No it isn't. Its 1998, and I was giving the farewell speech at our graduation."

"No, you were missing."

18:West Coast Friendship

**just friends**

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Why do you ask, Hermione."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Hermione?"

"Yes, I don't know you and you're acting like we're friends."

"Okay… "

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Uh, Draco Malfoy? He Died about three weeks ago."

"No! I saw him!"

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"Hermione, Look around."

"Don't call me that." I looked at the ground. We were in a wizarding cemetery near the beach. Only in California, I guess. I read the names on some of the headstones. Avery. Dolhov. Malfoy. Malfoy. Crabbe. Snape. Malfoy, Draco.

19: The Airway

**searching the sky**

I ran to the beach and sat in the sand, the surf racing around my feet. I looked to the sky. It was dark, the stars sprinkling around the twilight. I looked down the beach. He sat there, staring out at the red and blue lights of airplanes in the airway. He disappeared as soon as he came. Ronald sat next to me and hugged me.

20: Fireflies

**in memoriam**

"We are gathered here to mourn the loss of and exceptional witch, Hermione Granger. In the years leading up to her graduation from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, she showed bravery, caring, cunning and intelligence, the perfect combination of all the houses. With life never as it seems, she proved you can tear down the differences between the houses…" I watched the misty eyed mourners say farewell at Ginny Weasley's words.

((Sad day, I know…))

21:Vanilla twilight

**i swear i won't forget you**

I turned away from the funeral. Joining hands with the girl standing next to me we walked down Hogwarts' front path. We whispered silently, sitting on the front lawn of the castle. I looked at my empty hands and sighed.

"I guess no one told you that grave was empty." With that, Draco Malfoy told the patch of freshly dug up earth, "I loved you." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You, too." Hermione granger stared at him.

22: THE BACKSTORY.

This was probably confusing to most of you, so let me elaborate. Draco was sent to seduce Hermione then kill her. He did alright at seducing her, but couldn't bring himself to kill her. Knowing that the Dark Lord kills people who don't follow through with their task, he hides Hermione in an abandoned safe house. He escapes the dark Lords' wrath, faking his death along the way. Hermione lived in insanity alone at the Shell Cottage. When she finally decides to leave, she gets lost in a frozen wasteland. Ron finds her and tells her that Draco died. Draco was her everything. She had nothing to live for. She "commits suicide". Draco goes to the funeral, and Confesses he loved her. Hermione had faked her death, too, in order to live a new life. When she finds Draco at her grave…

A/N: WHOA! That took over two hours to type. And it turned out all sad like… I'm sad now… Reviews make me happy! Reviews also bring a sequel!


End file.
